


In The Moonlight

by xypeilo



Series: The Little Things [9]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xypeilo/pseuds/xypeilo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Levi said "I love you"</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Play while you read (it'll get you in the zone). 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yl7fK23F5QU

It was a long car drive back home. The clock was pushing midnight, and Erwin was slowly getting drowsy. The stars shone triumphantly in the sky, barely lighting the narrow road sandwiched between the thick forest on the left and the mountainside on the right. The moon was blocked from the mountains, but Erwin had keen eyesight in the darkness--regardless, he drove slowly in case a deer or an axe murderer was so wise enough to pop out of nowhere. Levi was wide awake, his phone brightness blaring in Erwin’s peripherals--but it wasn’t too much of a distraction. 

They were quiet for awhile, leaving only the radio at a low volume to break the silence. Levi had his seat inclined back while his feet rested on the dashboard. He was bundled up in a blanket that Erwin insisted to bring because of situations like these--Levi was always cold, and it would take a lot more than just a car heater to keep him satisfied. He was tired and his eyes were begging to close, but he didn’t want to leave Erwin hanging. 

12:15AM, and they were still far from home. Erwin finally drove out of the confining space, and was met with an uncomfortably wide and open land where the stars and moon’s light was able to cover it all; it was a neverending prairie of healthy grass, swaying ever so slightly from the wind’s caress. 

Levi put his phone down to admire the scene before him, forgetting to take a picture like he usually would. Erwin merely glanced, too focused on the road even though they were the only ones there. Feeling wide awake now from admiring the view before him, Levi felt this strange feeling growing in his chest, deriving from his heart; each pump just made the feelings more and more stronger as it beated faster. Levi looked at Erwin, who kept his gaze strictly on the road.

Levi observed his lover; the way the moon’s light accentuated every part of his face, making him seem almost dreamlike. He thought about the past year he had spent with Erwin--every day, Levi fell in love with him a little bit more. His gaze softened as he made himself comfortable so he could watch Erwin; he rested his head on the inside of his elbow while his free hand shimmied the blanket up to his chin. The blonde glanced at him and raised the corner of his mouth.

“What?” he asked in a low voice. 

Levi smiled softly as he kept his eyes on Erwin. “I love you.”

Erwin suddenly stopped the car, causing Levi to lose his comfortable position and break out into laughter as his lover looked at him with surprise. Erwin’s expression softened as he collected himself and took his hands off the wheel, resting them in his lap. After many attempts to hear it from Levi, and after many months of giving up has passed--he finally said it. And he meant it. They gazed into each other's eyes under the moon and the stars in the middle of nowhere, saying much more with their eyes than what their voices could satisfy.


End file.
